Spicy Strawberry
by AriaLikesOnigiri8'3
Summary: Kagamine Rin is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan, and because of this, she has been unable to lead a normal school life. But will her life change when she meets somebody..OR ONE BOY Full Summary inside ;o
1. The Start

Hi Guys!

Aria in the house 8DD

But anyways, This is my first fan fic soo…be nice to meh oka? ;3

**DISCLAMER; Nuu~ I don't own ANYTHING! Only the story ;oo**

Rin's POV

". . .This..This is problematic for me miss!" My Butler paused as I sighed, "I was told by the master to take you by car today!" He continued.

I sighed…Uh! Thy does my life have to be like this?! I don't get it.. "Like I said..it'll be fine! It's going to attract attention if you do that."

He started to get worried, I noticed.. An here you see! THIS is my morning circle…Every single day this happened. You know what?, Its annoying!

"But-But-But" He stuttered and paused for a second, "If something happens." He started to shout and getting worried like an crazy old man.

Uhh..Just hearing this makes me sick! "...Well then!" I paused and took a little time before I began to speak again, "If he's so worried.. then _**he**_ should come, You tell my idiot father that!" I yelled angrily at my butler..Kaito…Yup, That's my butlers name.

If you're thinking.._**WRONG**_! No, I don't hate my butler it's just that…I _**HATE **_it when people talk about my father, and NOT to mention about what I am suppose to do!

I made face, and as soon as do that he says, "You're Making that face again. And what a foul mouth you have.." he blurted out leaving a sigh.

Agh, Typical mornings..Anyways.. I let out a small peek at the clock and saw it was almost 06:00 AM soo I guess I should start going~

"I'm leaving noooow!" I yelled from downstairs as I started heading out, I let out a small peek at the TV. And there it was, _**THAT**_ old man.

I gave a little disgusted face as I heard what the TV- Lady said. "Kagamine Leon returned from England today 'before day-break. This time during a meeting of top officals, both countries-" I turned away from disgust, and left.

I'm Kagamine Rin, 14 years old. And starting today a high school student!..And as you can see, I don't really have a good Connection with my father.

And that is all because..My Father

. . .

. . .

. . .

Is the prime minister.

But moving away from that, I stopped walking . As I stood infront of the 'Entrance Ceremony'.

"_Finally..!" _ I thought _ "My high school life has finally begun!"_ I let out a small grin of 'thankness' "Ohh! How I have waited for this day…!"

As I stood there 'thanking' God, I heard some girls saying things like this. "Is that girl crying?!" "Well, it _**is **_spring*."

I hope this year will be better, Because junior high…was the absolute **WORST..**

***FLASHBACK..Actually..SHORT FLASHBACK xD***

"…_Her father is a cabinet member!" I heard I guy shot. "Wow!" ..Then another one came up "Seriously?!" _

_Not to mention when my classmates found out. They mocked me mercilessly. "It must be niiiiice to come from a wealthy family!"… The guy at my right side said out of nowhere … [= ~ = ]_

_ "Hey, Cabinet Members are corrupt aren't they?" The guy who is obviously stupid, at my left side said._

_ "Hey you, Cabinet member! Raise my father's wages!. You earn what you want..don't you?" I started to get annoyed and the last thing you know, I just kicked them all on the face._

_In The summer of my third year of junior high He assumed the office of prime minister… An the last thing you know.. you're like ' What the… My father's approval rating is my approval rating?..Looks like it'_

"_. . .Kagamine?" I heard a boy voice say._

"_No way! Going out with her would suck __**Big Time!"**__.. I hided myself in the back of the door, shocked of what he just said.. " Rich girls are selfish and stuff. It's better to stick with an ordinary girl; Yup, an ordinary girl."_

_I started to feel all panicking..What is the meaning of this?! "You got that right!" …What? "Hahahahahaha!" AND That my friends…Was the end, I started to cry._

_After that day. I promised myself that I would __**NEVER EVER **__Let go easy of myself._

_*_**END OF FLASHBACK! ^ O ^***

But today my friends…I can say goodbye to those painful days as of today!, It takes 2 hours each way to get here.

A Bus + changing trains 2 times and then 20 minuts on foot. . . . Buuuut…At this school where absolutely nobody knows me, its worth it.

I'm going to make friends an do karaoke on the way home from school 3 And make a boyfriend and date and so on,

AND TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF MY YOUTH!- I stopped with my 'happy-Lucky-Enthusiastic- Dreamy-Day as soon as I check the clock

"New Students should head to their classrooms at once.." I heard the lady say, Yikes! "I'M LATE?!" I started to panic, There's no path to go throught .

Oh..KAMISAMA-OF-THE-MY-BELOVED-ORANGES DON'T LET ME KAGAMINE RIN ME LATE!

Yikes! Not good! Not good!, Where is my class?!

I stared to run like crazy as soon as I got my eyes at a blond haired guy, with a short pony tail talking to a Blond haired girl.

I Guess I hided at the corner and started to listen to what they where talking about.

Oooh, COME ON! We've all been doing this before. But whatever, as soon as I started to listen to what they where talking about, I Started to feel all confused and embarrassed for some weird reason.

"When can we get together again?" I heard a high-pitched annoying voice trying to sound all cute, " I don't know. My schedule is pretty full for the next 3 weeks" I heard a soft smooth male voice chuckle.

"Eh?" I Saw the blondy annoying Pig-Side tailed girl potted.

What..? "Aaaah.. You're the same as always, Lenny~chun! Well then~ Here's your payment. Payment..Wai- PAYMENT?! I saw the blondu annoying girl give this 'Lenny~chun' boy 2000 Yen.

"Thanks, Neru" I saw the boy smile brightly.. Ah…Such a beautifull smile..Wai- WHAT AM I THINKING?!

I saw the girl turn around and walk away, THIS IS MY CHANCE! HELZ YEAH! I started to think to myself but I stopped just as I thought about what they where doing..

Eeh..what was **THAT** just now…? But that dosen't matter, RUNNY RINNY RUNNY!

But..at the same time.. as the Presidents daughter I guess I **NEED **an explanation for this.

I started to run towards the boy, as soon as I stood in front of him waiting for him to stop counting the money and to notice me.

I finally got to meet those beautiful pair of beautiful gorgeous blue eyes look at me.

I suddently felt my cheeks heat up, "Are you the new student..?" I Saw him smile at me.

. . .

. . .

. . .

AND That my friends… was how my heart blew up together with my head.

Taadaa~ soo? what do you guys think?! ;O

A/N; Spring is known as the season where weird people come out~ xD


	2. The Second Meeting!

**Yayayayay! Oh Gawd, I'm soo happy :'D I'm FINALLY Done with a new chapter of my first fan fic! "Spicy Strawberry" And I'm sorry for the Late update~ I'm doing my best Okay~ ;o**

**Oh! Gawd! I just reminded myself that I forgot to put the full summary! / Gomen~ **

******_**SUMMARY****_

Kagamine Rin is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan, and because of this, she has been unable to lead a normal school life. Hoping to hide her title and lead a normal high school life and get a boyfriend, she moves to a high school far from her old school. However, after going through all of this trouble to cover up her identity, a boy named Kagamine Rin finds out her secret. Unfortunately for her, he isn't so willing to keep the secret if she doesn't pay up. Will Rin get to live out a normal high school life as she had wished, or will it be a repeat of history?

**_**END OF THE SUPER DUPER LONG SUMMARY~***_

Oh right! And I will 'reply' / 'Thank' the Reviewers!~ After wards~

Rin's POV

"Eh..Uh..Yes that's right'" I replied frighten.

"Hmm.." He paused as he stared at me for a few seconds, " You're cute!" He smiled at me, Wai- SMILED AT ME?! Gwah! T-This is soo embarrassing!

I blushed..i mean.. COME ON! Who wouldn't?! That guy is like an angel.. no! A GOD! But seriously…

"?!" T-This guy is.. "Um.." I started, but was cut off as some other people came.

"Oooh Kagamine~san! Here she is, Vice principal!" An old man said as he ran hes way over at where I was.

"Hey! What are you doing over here?" The vice principal asked me with a questionable look on his face,

"Um, I lost my way…" I sighed as I respond. " What! I see. Well then, We'll show you the way." He said cheerfully , "I trust that you did not encounter any problems on your way to school?"

"Huh? No…" I answered, as he let out a sigh of relief. "Now then, This way." He said as he smiled at me.

What an weird vice principal..Oh well! Before I left I took a small look at the boy who just stood there staring at me, "…" Oh well, Looks like it was Nothing!

Bye,Bye handsome boy!~ ((TT^TT))

*Time skip until she is inside the school ;o*

"…" I stood there looking at my classes number before I enter the room " 1 – F" It was written there, I let out a sigh as I entered the classroom.

Gyyyah! WAY Too loud, I thought as I took a sit at my chair and started to think of what just happened and of what I should do..

"_That incident" _ I thought "_I wonder who I should talk to…"_ I let out a sigh, Wait.. is it just me or have I been sighing a lot lately? "_Oh yeah… Come to think of it, That guy earlier..I wonder who he was.. Probably an upperclassmen~" _

"Hey hey!" I heard a squeaky-middle-pitched voice say as she tapped on my shoulders-

"You wanna chat with us a bit?" She paused at her question, " There's no one here from out old junior highs either." She continued with a smile as her friends smiled at me.

As they smiled I felt myself wide with my eyes as I felt all sparkly and fuzzy-warmy inside!

"Y-Yeah! Sure!" I cheered happily as I let out a brightly smile,

"Nice to meet yah! I'm Gumi…Megpoid Gumi" she smiled at me, "I came from Kuriotsu Junior High!"

"I went to Futaba west junior high! I'm Miki Furukawa" The girl named Miki Smiled, Ahh..She has such pretty long red hair!

"Oh! And I'm Teto..Kasane Teto!" This so called "Teto" Girl grinned.

"I'm Kagamine Rin" I smiled Brightly, "Umm.. 'Rin' is just fine!"

"Okay! Oh wait, 'Kagamine' That's the same name as our current prime minister!" She began to laugh… _Oh Shit! _ I thought, I need to think fast!

"HoHoHoHohohohoho" I weirdly began to laugh with Gumi~san "…Yeah! Isn't it weird?"

…Talk about 'AKWARD'..

"In any case girls,…any of you have a boyfriend~?" Gumi squeak in her high-pitched voice.

"No, Bu I want one! I mean, I'm gonna get one!" Miki cheered for herself as we began to laugh, and when I said "We" I meant THEM.

"Ah! I'm gonna get one too!" Teto cheered with Miki as they both let out grins and chuckles and such.

Ahhh! Soo this is a high school girl conversation! ! I felt myself squeak a little.

"I wonder if there are any good lookin' guys here. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing,Kyahahaha!" Gumi said with a cheery tune.

"Me too! Me too! Ahaha!" They all continued.

"Oh! But, there _is_ one really amazing guy in our class! He's just not here yet!" Gumi shouted out of nowhere.

"Eh?! Who!?" Miki asked all curious~

"His name is Kagamine Len, But.. He didn't go to my junior high." Gumi said disappointed in herself, as soon as i let out a small sigh, Gumi continued- "It was amazing. In school and cram school selling pictures of him was big business."

"It seems he had a fan club at the school he graduated from. I guess he would have followers !" Gumi continued blabbing as the other girls were all like "Ooh, I've heard about it. Some girls fussed over him" Miki let out a giggle as Teto said all proud.

"Ah, That's right! I've heard about it too!" Miki shouted all hypered up. "Eh, That's right! He's actually in our class~!"

"Uwah! This guy. He seems really popular.." I felt myself get curious, but that didn't last long as Gumi asked me " Hey, Rin? Where do you live? Around here?" Gumi asked.

Doki.

Doki.

MDCIUSHGLIUF WHY?! "Eh..umm..w-well you see-" MIBUOOG PLEASE KAMISAMA OF MY DEAR ORANGES PLEASE SEND ON OF YOUR ANGELS TO COME AND SAVE ME!

"Huh?" I heard a familiar smooth-boyish-soft voice, "We're in the same class?" I turned around and I find myself looking at a familier handsome boy..NO..Wait…An angel..NO WAIT A GOD!

…And there he was. Len Kagamine~…

**GWAH! Finally done! Q u Q Sorry guys that I haven't updated! You see, School keeps haunting me! TT^TT BUT! NOT ANYMORE! I'VE GOTTEN 2 HOLE WEEKS OF VACATION! **

**!3!Woot-Woot! 3! **

**But other than that I want to than the people who reviwed and faved AND Followed! n**

**44Anifreak44; THANK YOU! Q u Q You don't know how happy I am! /**

**Orange-chan; THANK YOU! Q u Q You guys! / 3**

**PandaPuppet; Gomen! / But, Thank you for telling me! ^n^**

**PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow; Kyaha! /u/ You don't IMAGANE how happy that made me feel 3 I LOVE Your stories! :D And Thank you! Yus 3 I AM new to fanfiction~ And No, English as was NOT My second language ;)**

**Sourpatchkid03; Awweh! 3 Thank chu! ^n^ I felt very happy when you said that! And Nahh~ you're quite good yourself! ;) By the way, You should update "THE ACT OF IMMORALITY" ;D**

**See you guys next time! 3**

**Buh Baii 3~ ~- Aria Likes Onigiri8'3-~**


	3. Busted!

**Guys! **_**Please**_** forgive me for not updating this story in like.. FOREVAAH! :c **

**FORGIVE MEEEEEEH! QuQ, Anyways, I have started to write a new story, so if you would like, go check it out! The name of it is, " Sweet Lollipop" Or was it " Sweet Sweet Lollipop"..I errr… I don't remember. O u O, But anyways, HERE'S THE STORY! [[ Insert_heart_here c:]];**

What? Wait… WHAT?!

Why…why is _**he **_here?!

" Wait… Eh?! So.. so we're in the same year?!" I half-shouted at him shocked, slowly scanning him with my eyes.

" Ehh?" The so-called 'Kagamine' takes a pause to curls his lips, making it look like a pout.

Yuup.

You heard me.

A POUT.

A FRICK-FRACKING POUT.

Slowly sighning, the boy, a.k.a Kagamine Len, looks at me with…err… puppyeyes, giving me this adorable yet annoying look, but.. he looked kinda… cute.

"You mean I look to old to be a first year?" He asks me, pouting even more.

". . ." I decided not to answer that, I mean. Seriously he looks like a god… but now that I look loser to him, he DOES look like a girl. And not to mention that he smells like… bananas?

He sighned. " Well, I haven't flunked any grades." He silently giggles looking at me waiting for an answer, " Well… no. Not really. For a second I thought you went to middle school," I take a small pause to continue, "Haha.." I quietly laughed, quite fake if you ask me.

As soon as I got ready to ask him about himself and all- I suddently got shoved away by-

"KAGAMINE~KUUUUUUUN" The three girls start fangirling over the banana smelling.. shota, filling the room with "kyaa's" and "gyaah's".

. . .

. . .

. . .

And I that thought that I had a terrible life, Pffft.

Anyways, slowly crawling onto the floor*, thinking of getting out of the room. I overheard the girls talking to him about how cute he was and all, I even heard one of them say, " We were waiting for you! Why didn't you come any sooner?"The redhead jokely pouted.

Or so I thought.

Looking at Miki, and her pouted face, made her look…**RETARDED**.

Yuup, and I repeat **RETARDED.**

Kagamine~san, who was annoyed. Judging from his face, gently shrugged, chuckling saying, "I was sleeping…I guess." I could't hold my laughter and quietly laughed gently.

Now wonder he was late.. _**dummy. **_

"Oh noo!" Gumi dramatically gasped, later saying, " But that just makes you cuuuuter!" she giggled.

But for me, she was just practically fangirling, I mean. Who the hell _**SMELLS HIS HAIR?! **_NOBODY DOES THAT!

And I repeat, _**NOBODY.**_

I was about to stand up and just go out of the door to use bathroom.. UNTIL, bakaboy*, Yeah new nickname. Decided to smirk one of those idiotic, yet cute type of smirks, while saying " Ah! Guess what? I just learned a new thing today earlier!" He chuckled as he ruffled his half messy, half perfert pony-tail.

"Ehh? What is it?!" Another girl asked as her eyes seemed to.. _shine._ Yeah… shinning..

"Its about Kagamine~san" He looked over to me, giggling a bit. "She's-"

_**BAM.**_

_**DASH.**_

Those were the sounds of me pretty much dragging Kagamine~san out of the classroom with me, I mean.

HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL THEM MY SECRET!

NJFSHFLUGSUISGO.

Suddently, I felt my ears, but not only that, I also felt my face get all warm and all, quietly having his breath on my ears. It tickled-

" Eh, Kagamine~sama, and Kagamine~chan?" I heard Miki say in her middle-annoying voice, trying to open the door.

That my friends, is were I had enough! I grabbed Kagamine by his hands and started dragging him to the rooftop.

" … Owwww… That hurt my arms, and a bit of my neck too!" He scratched his neck.

"How did I even hurt your neck?" I ask him, panting hard and once again scanning him.

He pouted..again. As I let out another sigh, he looks at me with his big and bright cerulean eyes, Now that I look closely I did realize that.. his eyes. _**Their beautiful. **_They looked like they have some kind of living ocean inside of them and also some-

I was cut off by that handsome idiots complain, "You should treat me a bit more delicately" He let out a giggle, as for me. I just sighned again..Yeeeah.. I'm a weird person*...

"Well, you were going to say it in front of THAT big crowd, so-" I was cut off AGAIN, by ANOTHER simple complain. " I didn't say anything but "she's " did i?!" He look away scratching his head, giving me a slightly annoyed face, as he kept looking at me from time to time.

I just silently breath in and out and said, thinking, " She's. . . She's. . . " I took a quick pause before continuing , " SHE'S A BIG FAN OF SORAMAME*" is what you were going to reveal to them! I mean, just think of how embarrassing that would have been.. G-Geez!" I said as I turned around striking a dramatic pose.*

I heard a small chuckle come from the boy, as I turn around "Idiot. You're the prime ministers daughter..right?" He then erased his happy face, into an serious face. My face simply turned into a shocked one as he was facing me, looking me straightly in the eyes. There he goes again.. with those eyes of his.

.. I'm busted..aren't i?

**ALRIGHT GUUUYS! SO THIS WAS TODAYS CHAPTHER FOR "SPICY STRAWBERRY" 8'D Anyways, Thank you for reviewing! Its always appreciated! ^o^ **

***Soramame is..err.. I'm not really sure on how to explain this in English. SORRY! /x/**

***Sorry guys about the "Dramatic pose thing." You see, I was running out of ideas. Xd**

*** Again I ran out of ideas for her reason for sighning! SORRY! /x/**

**To be honest I don't even know how to spell sighning. Q/^/Q**

**Kay? Byee~ I WUBS YOU GUYS! ;/^/; THANK CHU FOR WAITING!**


	4. Time for a change! o

**MY MINI-MINONS. THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR ANOTHER CRAPPY FANFIC OF MINES! 8D**

**First of all, I just want to say that, I'm sorry. I really am. My internet keeps falling and now that it has gone better, I FORGET ABOUT FF! GHGIHSOGUSP ;/^/; **

**FORGIVE ME. –Bows – **

**Anyways; Disclaimer; NO. I'm sure we both know that I. BOKU. ORE. WATASHI. THE GREAT ARIA~SAMA doesn't own Vocaloid or any of that! :I **

**Only the story as always!~! ^o^**

**; Rinny's POV. c: ; **

I'm busted..aren't i?

_I thought to myself, as I slowly and when I say slowly poke Kagamine's face. And when I say that, I mean.. _

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Hit Kagamine on the.. HARD ._

" _YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET ME ALIVE, BITCH!" I yelled on top of my lungs, as I ran as fast as I could out of school. _

"_**PANT."**_

… "_**PANT."**_

_I panted, as I stopped in front of an hair-saloon. _

_Why did I stop here? Well.. let me explain to you._

_Ever since I was little I was always being cared around by butlers, maids and crap like that. They would do E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G for me, and would decide too. Me, being ill-tempered. Always got angry, and ever since that.. my dream has being.. free to do whatever I want soo…_

"_ITS TIME TO DYE MY HAAAIR~!" I semi- yelled. Getting weird and curios looks around the street. _

_What? Can't a woman just yell of happiness? Sheesh. People this days. _

_I pouted as I entered the hair-saloon. _

_The hair-saloon was full of pretty girls, everything was sparkling pink. Shining pink ribbons, here. With pinkie shaped sparkling balloons there. _

_No. I'm not even kidding.._

_THIS IS CREEPY. _

_Oh well! " Umm, may I help you?" A tall girl with long black hair rushed over to me. "Uh, yes. I was wondering if I could.. dye my hair." _

_The tall girl right beside of me was staring at me weirdly. "Oh.. ok. Then… what colour?" She forced a fake smile. _

_. . . Bitch._

" _PURPLE. " I exclaimed happily as the woman froze. " Purple..?" She looked over at me, scanning me. _

_Again, BITCH. " YES. PURPLE. WHY? YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? HUH? HUH? HUUUH?!" I shouted at her, obviously angry. " Um, no. Just..ummm.. follow me.." The woman said as I followed her over to another woman. This time, she had red fiery beautiful long hair, along with her fiery red eyes. " So um.. this girl wants to dye her hair.." She paused. Coughing. _

_. . . BITCH. " Purple." She looked over at me smiling. "Purple..?" The girl with red hair looked over at me scanning me from head to toes. _

" _Umm..y-yes.".. " Oh. .. OK!" The girl exclaimed happily._

_**TIME SKIP~!**_

_After a few hours, of getting my hair dyed, and buying candy and panties. I decided to go back to school. _

' _WITH MAH NEW HAAAIR! WOOT-WOOT!' I happily went back, with a smile plastered on my face._

_**TIME SKIP.. xD**_

" _So, now we are going to at this here and then-" _

"_BITCH. RINNY IS IN TOWN. WOOT-WOOT!" I yelled happily as everyone froze._

… _Not nice, hmph._

" _C'MON PEOPLE, WHERE'S YOUR ENTHUSIASM?! HUH? HUUUH?! COME ON, BITCHES" I shouted again, this time agrily as I flashed my panties. " WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?" I grinned._

"_THEY WHERE ON SAAALE~!" I said proudly. " OH! AND KAGAMINE. I rushed over at him. _

" _LETS HAVE SEX!" I grinned, as I punched him on the lips with my very own. "MHMPH-?!" Kagamine looked over at me confused, as I wrapped my right arm around his neck. _

" _I WANT OUR BAAAAABIES TO BE BLOOOOOOND AT PREEEETTTYYYYYYYYYYY~!" I exclaimed happily, as I took of my shirt._

**So, that's it for today! Hope you guys liked it! xD **

**Oh, also. Why do you think Rinny is doing this? Why does she want his babies..? Oh.. scratch that. I think we all do. **

**OH WELL! Happy reading! c: **


End file.
